Conventional containers for use with closures that include tamper-evident assemblies are well known in the art. FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional closure and FIG. 2 is a partial side view illustrating a conventional container for use with the conventional closure of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a closure 1 includes a cap portion 10 integrally connected to a tamper-evident band portion 20, After fastening the closure 1 to a neck 50 of a container 60, plurality of tabs 30a, 30b, 30c . . . 30n connected to the bottom of the tamper evident band portion 20, engage an annular ring portion 40 of the neck 50 of the container 60. When the cap portion 10 is rotated off the neck 50 of the container 60, the tamper evident band portion 20 is separated from the cap portion 10 and is retained on the neck 50 of the container 60. That is, because the plurality of tabs 30a, 30b, 30c . . . 30n engage the annular ring portion 40 of the neck 50 of the container 60, the tamper-evident band portion 20 is prevented from moving upward, while the cap portion 10 is rotated off the neck 50 of the container 60, thus separating the cap portion 10 from the tamper evident band portion 20. Moreover, the tamper evident band portion 20 remains with the neck 50 of the container 60 and provides the user with evidence that the container 60 has already been opened.